Batman: Under the Red Hood BEYOND
by Sebastian Xavier
Summary: BMWW! Under the Red Hood set in the future! Sequel to Undeniable Truth. Mwhahahaha!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Batman Under The Red Hood

BEYOND

Original Story by DC Comics and DCAU

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman Under The Red Hood or any of the characters mentioned in the story. Please don't sue me. I am only altering the story to contain more BMWW fluff and drama.**

Beyond Version by Xavier

**This story takes place after the events of The Undeniable Truth Chapter 4, ****NOT**** Chapter 5. Black Mask in this story is also different from the movie and follows the comics.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Gotham City, 2087. The city has entered it's darkest hour, crimes rates have been off the hook. Murder, rape, burglary… The underworld of Gotham now serves under crime lord Black Mask III. Everyone trembles at his name; even the Justice League has failed to stop him.

_Meanwhile in lower Gotham_

The top-earning thugs and dealers in Gotham have gathered together for a meeting.

"Who the hell set this up?"

"I thought it was you!"

"I thought it was you!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

Suddenly a voice from above yells

"Everyone shut the fuck up! I am the one who set this little gathering of ours"

Everyone looked up and saw a figure with a fine muscular build wearing a leather jacket, masked by a red helmet and armed with two beam rifles.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the thugs, while signaling his men to draw arms.

"I… am The Red Hood."

"Is this a fucking joke?" said one of the crime lords. "Slag him!"

The armed guards blasted away with their laser guns. But Red Hood was agile and quick, avoiding all the blasts. He immediately threw two shuriken (pointy ninja weapon-thingies). Both hitting and killing the guards instantly. Then he turned to the other bunch and quickly shot them with his rifle.

Surrounded by the bodies and blood of their guards, the dealers all raised their hands, signaling their surrender.

"Now… As I was saying… I'm the Red Hood. The new savior of Gotham."

TBC!

**Sorry it's short. PLS forgive…**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Under the Sun

Batman Under The Red Hood

BEYOND

Original Story by DC Comics and DCAU

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman Under The Red Hood or any of the characters mentioned in the story. Please don't sue me. I am only altering the story to contain more BMWW fluff and drama.**

Beyond Version by Xavier

**This story takes place after the events of The Undeniable Truth Chapter 4, ****NOT**** Chapter 5. Black Mask in this story is also different from the movie and follows the comics.**

Character Intro:

* Ninja

Real name: Unknown

Profession: Villain, False Face Gang member

Abilities: Trained to physical perfection, extremely fast reflexes,

Hand to hand combat master

Weapons: Laser sharpened Scimitars, Laser sharpened Shuriken,

Chapter 2: Evil under The Sun

The Metro-Tower, Metropolis, 2087

"Sector 4988 clear. Black Adam has been subdued. Now en route to Metro Tower."

"Sector 3244 clear. Royal Flush Gang has been defeated. Now ready for teleportation."

"Sector 2… Sector 2 come in. Come in!"

"Sir! Sector 2 is not responding!"

Batman (Terry Mcginnis) immediately ran to the operator,

"What's the hold up? Who's down there?"

"Green Lantern, Arrowette and Captain Marvel. Amber level, slight disturbance in Central City."

"Why aren't they responding? Who's our bad guy?"

"Target is Ninja and False Face Gang."

"FFG aren't Level Amber bad guys! Wait, sector 2… that's the government's top secrets vault!"

Batman ran to the teleporters swiftly.

"All available units to sector 2, Omega level situation!"

In seconds, Batman rematerialized in the vault.

BOOM! The wall next to Terry crashed down; luckily he was fast enough to avoid the blast. Moments later, Marvel came flying in, and struck the opposite wall. Terry went to check on him, unconscious. He immediately ran towards the direction in which Marvel came.

Surrounded by ruble and smoke, he had slight difficulties seeing. Then a sudden blow to the head! Terry fell to the floor, but then back-flipped right up to face his opponent.

Ninja*.

"What are you up to this time, Ninja?"

"You needn't know, due to your soon demise."

Ninja immediately drew swords and lunged at Batman.

Batman dodged barely and threw two swift batarangs at Ninja.

Ninja easily deflected them with his blades and threw two of his own shuriken. Batman dodged them again, but the shuriken scraped part of upper arm on the way. Ignoring the pain. Batman threw a bola around Ninja. Ninja cut the bola and slashed at Batman. Batman dispatched smoke bombs, temporarily blinding Ninja. Using this as an advantage, Batman pressed on to Ninja's back and flipped to his rear, delivered two quick paralyzing jabs to Ninja's back, and disarmed his opponent. Picking up the two scimitars, he quickly pressed them against Ninja's neck.

"Stay down. You're done."

Ninja head-butted Batman's head with the rear of his own. And produced a shuriken and stabbed it into Batman's thigh. Yelling in pain, Batman quickly fell to the floor. Ninja then retook his swords and pointed them towards Batman.

"No, you are done."

But before Ninja could react. A bola was wrapped around Ninja. Ninja quickly tired to cut hem open, but then a huge strong punch into his back skull, quickly knocked him unconscious.

Batman soon raised his head.

"Bruce?"

"Looks like I saved your ass… again."

Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, whose youth was restored by Wonder Woman, now also known as Mrs. Wayne.

Bruce helped Terry up.

"What about the others?" asked Terry.

"They're fine. The medics are taking care of them now."

Bruce led Terry back into the open, where police cars and JLU ambulances were. Bruce laid Terry on the stretcher before leaving to investigate more.

"Connor!" Bruce cried.

Connor Kent or Con El. AKA Super Man II. Quickly responded.

"Yes sir!"

"What happened? What were the FFG looking for?"

"I myself was shocked when I discovered what they were wanting to achieve… They were after this."

Superman handed a file to Batman.

"Lot 666, To be treated with extreme caution. Extremely radioactive.

Plutonium: 15.08%, tantalum: 18.06%, xenon: 27.71%, promethium: 24.02%, dialium: 10.62%, mercury: 3.94%, unknown: 0.57%..."

"This is…"

The file continued " Substance codenamed "Kryptonite"…"

"They were after Kryptonite."

"Yeah. And they got away with it."

"What!"

"Before both of us arrived and while Batman was occupied with Ninja. We presume one of the FFG thugs got away with it."

"DAMN! Is that all?"

"Uhhh."

"Speak up!"

"They also took these."

Super Man produced two more files.

"Lot 12293, highly dangerous weapon of mass destruction, to be kept away from blue colored objects. Object codenamed "Yellow Power Ring"."

"The one of few things that can defeat GL…"

"DAMN! These things should have been in our possession in the first place!"

The other file read,

"Lot 82231, plans for Weaponized X20 Mass-Driver. Large high-velocity linear motor, to be used as a very large weapon, either firing directly on a target in space, or used to attack a location on a planet's surface from a position in orbit, long range over-the-horizon indirect fire, or from a nearby planetary body, such as a moon."

"This is bad. Very bad."

"We can only presume that Black Mask is planning to use these against us."

"He's gonna blackmail the government. He'll use the mass driver to decimate countries, and ask for a ransom or some sort. And to take the League down, simply take down their strongest members. You and GL."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We find Black Mask."

Batman (From this point on, Batman=Bruce) immediately called for teleportation.

"Sir, there's a slight situation in Gotham."

"What is it?"

"GCPD commissioner Gordon has asked for you, sir. Teleporting now."

Batman rematerialized outside a warehouse in downtown Gotham.

"Commissioner."

"Batman."

James Gordon II, the new GCPD commish.

"What's happened here?"

"Six dead."

Batman checked the bodies.

"All of them were under the employ of numerous known dealers and thugs. Work of an admirer?"

"Whoever this… "Admirer" is. He's good. Let me guess, no prints or any hints at who we're dealing with."

"Yeah. But apparently the security camera systems are still operational. We're checking em now."

"I'll need a copy."

The commissioner gave a dvd to Batman.

"Already done."

"Good work."

Batman shot a grapple up into the air and lifted off the ground. Fading into the darkness of the night.

BREAK

Quick Note:

Bruce prefers not to fly. So he uses the old Grapple method. He uses a modified version of the original costume. Only adding minor adjustments and adding the quick Batarang ejection system.

BREAK OVER

Wayne Manor

Batman pulled into the cave. But instead of immediately setting off to work. He went up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

"Bruce!"

Bruce took off his cowl and opened his arms to welcome his wife into an embrace.

Hugging each other tightly.

"Princess."

"How was work?"

"Terrible. Terry was injured, but he'll be fine. Black Mask now has Kryptonite, a yellow power ring and a mass driver added to his arsenal."

"Hera! That's awful!"

"Yeah. I've gotta work soon."

Diana laid a finger on his lips.

"I know, honey but first…"

Diana pressed her lips tightly onto his. Soon, Bruce couldn't resist but to return the favor.

Battling with their tongues. They slowly undressed each other and fell onto the bed.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Harder! Deeper!"

Bruce could only obey. Finally he climaxed one more time and collapsed onto Diana.

Both panting and breathing hard. Diana rested her head on his chest and clasped her hand in his.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Princess, I couldn't live without you."

With that, Diana kissed him one more time, before dozing off to sleep. But now Bruce had to work.

He gently placed her head onto the pillow and covered her with the blanket.

Soon he returned to Batman mode.

Checking the dvd was the first thing.

"_I'm the Red Hood. The new savior of Gotham." _

The Red Hood…

Originally the Joker, but he's definitely dead. So who's this "New Savior"?

Then he noticed something.

After Red Hood finished his sentence, he looked directly at the camera. As if he knew…

A smirk! Red Hood smirked at the camera.

He knew there were cameras. He wanted us to know who he was.

WHO ARE YOU?

TBC.

**Whatcha think? Review pls! Hehe. Sorry that Diana only appeared for the sex scene. There'll be more of her soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Duel

Batman Under The Red Hood

BEYOND

Original Story by DC Comics and DCAU

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman Under The Red Hood or any of the characters mentioned in the story. Please don't sue me. I am only altering the story to contain more BMWW fluff and drama.**

Beyond Version by Xavier

**This story takes place after the events of The Undeniable Truth Chapter 4, ****NOT**** Chapter 5. Black Mask in this story is also different from the movie and follows the comics.**

Chapter 3: Duel

"_I … am the Red Hood. The new savior of Gotham."_

"_Wha… What do yo w… want from us?" Asked one of the dealers._

"_I'm taking over the drug trade. And I'll want 40% of your earnings. I'm sure that's better than the crap Black Mask leaves you. In return I'll provide you protection from both the Mask and Batman. And one more thing, stay away from kids in schoolyards! Ya hear me! No dealing drugs with kids!"_

"_Wow. This is really generous and all. But who made you the boss?"_

_Red Hood took out a bag and reached his hand into it. _

"_Holy…"_

_The dealers all shut their eyes in disgust, some even puked._

_Red Hood held up a severed head in one hand and pointed to the bag with his other._

"_These are the heads of all your lieutenants. This took me an hour."_

_He threw the head to the dealers. _

"_I'm not asking you to kick in with me… I'm telling ya."_

_Red Hood fired his rifle at the gang. Forcing them to kneel down._

_When they looked up, the Red Hood had vanished._

"_40%'s good enough for me."_

End of DVD.

Batman stood from his chair and started to think.

_Red Hood wants to control the black market. But why? He wants power? No, it's not that simple. I can feel it in my bones. Red Hood is more than he seems._

"Batman! Batman! Come in!"

"What is it, Nightwing*?"

"I've got a situation on my hands here. I've tracked down one of Black Mask's cargo crafts. It's headed in your direction, you ok to lend a hand?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

Moments later, Gotham ship bay

"Shit! The bird freak is right behind us!"

"Wait! I think we've lost him. Ya think we've lost him?"

"Yeah! We've lost him."

Suddenly Nightwing's hand went right through the car door window. Grabbed the driver and smashed his head into the car wheel.

"SHIT! Slag him!"

The other two passengers started firing randomly.

Nightwing easily dodged the blasts.

The cargo craft smashed into a wall head on.

Nightwing grabs the thugs out of the truck and throws them onto the floor.

As he handcuffs them. He interrogates.

"Who you all working for?"

"No one! I swear! This was all our gig! Our idea!'

"Right." Nightwing said sarcastically.

Right then Bruce arrived at the scene.

"Looks like you missed all the action."

"I sincerely doubt that." Said Bruce, while pointing at the truck.

One of the cargo crates started to activate.

"What the fuck is that?" yelled one of the thugs.

"Yeah, boss. What is that?"

Soon a humanoid robot immerged from the crate.

"Amazo."

"Ivo's android? I thought he was on our side!"

"This is probably a remake. Would cost a fortune in the black market!"

Amazo charged towards the duo.

Nightwing and Batman threw their batarangs at him.

Useless.

Amazo smashed his fists onto the ground, cracking it up. The duo jumped into the air and threw bolas.

The bolas broke one by one.

"Ok. Any other ideas?"

"Yeah."

Amazo used his heat vision and tried to hit Batman. Batman evades easily.

Batman uses his electric knuckle-dusters and punches Amazo in the face numerous times. Amazo's face is smashed up but continues to function. He grabs Batman by the cape.

He prepares his heat-vision.

"Hey! Bozo!"

Amazo turned to see Nightwing on his motorbike.

"Chew on this!"

Nightwing accelerated and crashed into Amazo head on. Nightwing and Batman jumped out of the way before they deployed their explosive batarangs at Amazo.

The smoke of the explosion finally clearing up.

"Now that that's done."

Batman and Nightwing turned to face the thugs.

"Who are you working for?"

"No one!"

"Say that again and I'll shove one of my batarangs down your throat." Said Batman.

"Ok! Ok! Fine I'll tell ya. We're working for the Red…"

But before the thug could finish his sentence. He was sniped. Shot between the eyes. Same for the other two thugs.

"Sniper!"

Nightwing and Batman immediately find cover.

"Our guy's good."

Batman used his built in binocular vision.

"He's on the run. Headed for Crime Alley."

Batman immediately called for the Batmobile. The duo jumped in and soon rose into the air to pursue.

"There!"

A lone figure running on the rooftops came into vision.

The figure jumped off the roof and into the infamous Crime Alley. There he entered his hover bike.

Lifting off with great speed.

The Batmobile on its tail.

The figure of course was Red Hood.

Red Hood set his bike to auto-pilot. Then he turned at started to fire his beam rifle.

Barely evading the blasts, Batman fired a net, hoping to capture the Red Hood.

Then Red Hood jumped off his bike right before the net caught it.

The bike's explosion on impact with a building affected the Batmobile's navigation system. So the duo was forced to jump off as well.

Nightwing used his jet boots and caught Batman. They continued to pursue the still falling Red Hood.

Red Hood then reached out a caught a flagpole. He then swung off the pole to another roof.

"He's good!"

Batman then threw a bola while Red was still in the air. But before the bola tied, Red Hood cut off the line.

"Very good!"

Red then throws a grenade at them.

"Shit!"

"Brace yourself!"

BOOM!

"Arg!" Nightwing was left foot was injured,

Batman rose to his feet and saw no sign of Red.

"Damn! He's gone!"

He then turned to Nightwing.

Bruce helped Nightwing up and called for teleportation.

Moments later, Metro Tower

"Whoever Red Hood is, he's good."

"I can see that for myself. Go home after you're treated."

"Wait! I can still help!"

"No! But I appreciate it. Good work."

"OK. But I'm just a call away."

BREAK!

Character Biography

Nightwing

Real name: Max Grayson

Profession: Hero, JLU reserve member

Base of operations: Bludhaven and Gotham

Abilities: Weapons and combat expert

Weapons: Bat-gadgets

BREAK OVER

"Operator!"

"Yes sir!"

"Is Wonder Woman on any missions now?"

"No sir. She's currently on the Watchtower teaching her usual class."

"Good. Beam me up."

Watchtower

Bruce went to the training room immediately. Diana saw him enter and gave him wide broad smile. Bruce returned the gesture. (Marrying Diana turned Bruce a whole lot better. He wasn't moody and now smiled.)

Bruce waited in the back of the room while Diana continued to teach the new Leaguers martial arts.

Bruce used this as a chance to think.

The class ended and Diana went straight to Bruce and kissed him.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

At least now he can rest for a bit.

As the happy couple walked out hand-in-hand, little did they know that at the same time Black Mask was facing Red Hood.

"So you're the prick who calls himself the Red Hood."

"Yeah. I like what you did to your face."

"You'll regret that."

"We'll see about that."

Red then shot all the guards around him. Leaving only Red Hood and Black Mask in the room.

"Not so tough without your little army, Mask!"

"On the contrary, I'm better than all of them put together."

With that, Red Hood lunged at Mask and launched a strong punch towards him.

Black Mask caught Red's fist.

"You're screwed little man."

**TBC!**

**ANSWER TO REVIEWS**

**To Wonderwomanbatmanfan,**

**Sorry, they only have children after the events of this story. It's mentioned in my other story though! THX for the kind words.**

**To RKF22**

**Thx!**


End file.
